Something's Waiting
by KKartter
Summary: Mello drags Matt out for a little bit of an adventure. What they find, might just change their lives. ONESHOT; MxM (sorta); major sexual activity; Warning: Tentacle hentai


**A/N: This is a little one shot I wrote for my amazing and beautiful friend Lauren, who hasn't been having the best couple weeks. I hoped this would cheer her up a little! There is some extreme M rated warnings for this (cuz we're perverted fucks like that) so please enjoy! ;)**

**Also, check out the awesome fanart ForeverMATT drew for this fic! (like is on their profile)**

**-Carter**

* * *

The entire building was creepy. The walls were crumbling around, parts of the floor had fallen in, it has obviously been long abandoned. The only light was that which came in through the windows and holes in the ceiling. The pair's footsteps echoed as they made their way through the old building. Matt was not thrilled to be here at the moment.

"Mello, what are we even doing here?" Said redhead asked in an exasperated tone.

The blonde walking slightly ahead of the other turned to give a sly grin to his friend. "Rumors. They say there's some weird monster living in here. And besides, I couldn't turn down an adventure." Mello said. Matt cringed and the grip he had on his gun that sat in his left hand got just a little bit tighter.

As the two made their way through the old building, they only became more and more tense. Matt's heart was pounding in his chest. He tried and failed to keep his breathing steady but he was just so terrified. Who knows what they would find in there?

Even Mello was beginning to get nervous, the deeper they went into the old, falling apart building. Eventually the two distracted themselves enough from the fear by joking around, convincing themselves, and each other, that they weren't scared at all.

A loud 'bang' sounded from a room off to the right as the boys made their way through a large hall. They both froze, staring wide eyed in the direction of the sound.

"Was that you, Mello?" Matt asked lightly, trying to defuse the tension. Mello slowly raised his right hand and swung it forward, hitting Matt in the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"Dumbass."

"We should leave." Matt said wearily.

"We should investigate." Mello said with a large grin as he took a few steps towards the door. Matt gulped but followed suit, staying a few steps behind the blonde. As they approached the door, there were a few more sounds made from behind it. Both boys had their guns ready and raised as Mello slowly pushed the door open.

Once it was open, they didn't even have a chance to think, suddenly Mello was pulled into the room. Matt rushed to the doorway, ready to shoot when a weird looking purple tentacle that seemed to go on forever, slithered up and knocked the gun to the ground, sliding over to where Mello's gun was also knocked away.

The tentacle wrapped itself around the redhead's ankle and before he knew it, he was pulled up and a bunch of other tentacles were now all over his body. That's when Matt noticed Mello was in the same predicament.

They were both being covered in a gross greenish slime. It was making the boys' skin crawl and hearts race. The two squirmed to get free of the monster but it was no use. Matt reached a hand out and gripped one of the tentacles. It squirmed and began going crazy in response, the other tentacles did as well.

The redhead looked around a little, and realised this entire huge room was just crawling with these weird tentacle things of all different colours and sizes. It was fascinating and terrifying all at the same time.

A tentacle squirmed its way up the underside of Matt's shirt and slithered all over his torso, spreading the green goo all over him. He was quickly becoming aware of the fact that this was making him hard. And he didn't particularly like it.

Matt could hear Mello squirming beside him, as they were both suspended not too far from each other. He could hear the blonde's breathing, his grunts, groans and moans. And it certainly wasn't helping the problem in his pants.

The tentacles began caressing his nipples and soon his shirt was completely discarded. The tentacles soon found the redhead's bulge in his pants, and this seemed to please them. They all began going wild, whirling all over the place and they were making this odd, high pitch excited sound. It all made Matt a little uncomfortable.

The tentacles flicked at the bulge in Matt's pants and soon began a war with his belt to get inside. Some even went so far as to crawling up the underside of his pants at his ankles and all the way up. It was feeling so good. So wrong, and so good.

He could still hear Mello. "Matt…What's happening?! Make them stop…" But he couldn't. And he felt guilty but when he looked over to the blonde, he saw that Mello was getting the same treatment. His shirt was gone and there was a bulge inside his leather pants that the tentacles were just itching to get at. Mello was flushed and panting and he looked absolutely sexy.

Shit. "Mello…The slime… I think its.. an aphrodisiac."

"What?!" He heard Mello scream but it quickly turned into a moan. Matt let his eyes fall shut again as the tentacles worked their way inside his pants and finally won the battle with his belt. The redhead's pants and boxers were removed, along with his boots, leaving the gamer suspended in the air completely naked with weird multi coloured tentacles wrapped all around his body.

His legs were pulled apart and the tentacles caressed his body. His nipples, balls, every other inch of skin and it all felt so good. Matt was a moaning mess of pleasure already and the fun had only just began.

He felt a tentacle poking at his entrance and immediately tightened his muscles down there, eyes being shot open. He was met with the sight of Mello now naked, flushed and moaning as the tentacles slid themselves all across his slender form. Matt's muscles relaxed. He was so aroused, he wanted more and he didn't even care anymore.

The tentacle that was prodding at Matt's ass slid itself inside him, the slime making a perfect lubricant. He moaned loudly as it crawled deep inside him, sending waves of pleasure all through his body.

Once it was deep enough, it slid itself almost completely out and thrusted back in, fucking the redhead hard and fast. A couple smaller red and yellow tentacles found their way to his ass and slid inside as well, all fucking him at different speeds and each one abusing his prostate like a bullseye.

Other tentacles were massaging his perineum and stroking and gripping his balls and cock. One tiny tentacle even slid inside his dick a little, causing him to scream out in pleasure and pain. Matt was completely lost in a world of euphoria.

It didn't take him long to come, but he quickly found out the tentacles were far from done. They didn't stop, and thanks to the aphrodisiac, the redhead was still hard and needy for more. There was a bright orange tentacle that crawled its way up Matt's chest and slid into his mouth, fucking him deep in the mouth.

Every sexually related orifice was being fucked hard and deep and Matt loved it. The tentacles came inside him, he could feel himself being filled with a gross, sticky substance and as he found out when the orange tentacle came in his mouth, was very salty.

Once the tentacles came, they pulled out of him but were quickly replaced with another, and another. Needing to breath, Matt was grateful when his mouth wasn't filled with another after the orange one came down his throat.

Green eyes opened half lidded to stare at Mello as the blonde was also being fucked into oblivion by the tentacles. He looked like he was in absolute bliss, moaning loudly as his entire body was ravished by the slimy creatures.

Matt lost himself in the sight, when something instantly brought him back to reality. "M-Matt!" Mello moaned out in a very sexy voice. Blue eyes shot open as they realized what just happened. Matt's eyes widened as well and stared right at Mello.

Mello was thinking about him… Matt couldn't even put into words the amount of pleasure he was in from these tentacles and if Mello was thinking about him during it… Matt's features melted into a smile as he stretched a hand out to the blonde. The tentacles didn't resist too much and soon he was able to take the blonde's hand in his own.

Mello just stared at him through half lidded eyes as the tentacles continued to pleasure them. Matt pulled them closer and then kissed Mello. Softly at first but deeper a moment later. The tentacles went wild as the boys were moaning loudly into each other's mouths as the tentacles brought them into a euphoria together.

.

They don't know how long it lasted, or how many times they came. But eventually they woke up on the floor of the room in each other's arms and covered and surrounded in the tentacles slime and seed, among their own.

The two stared at each other for a few moments as they woke completely. They were naked and sore and felt disgusting and filthy. But Matt just leaned forward and kissed Mello. The blonde blushed a little and kissed back. It was good night in all.

As they stood, they looked around and realized the room was completely empty. The tentacles must've moved on to another part of the old building. They boys wobbled over and slowly got dressed, every muscle in their body aching badly.

"Mello, we are _so_ taking a shower when we get home." Matt said as he pulled his pants on.

"Together?" Mello asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fuck yes." Matt grinned and Mello smirked back at him. They finished getting dressed and began heading out of the building.

"This isn't the last time we're coming here, is it?" Mello asked with a wide smirk.

"Nope." Matt gave a lopsided grin. "That was way too amazing." He took the blonde's hand as they wobbled their disgusting asses out of there.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
